Blowhole's Memories
by Cheycartoongirl8
Summary: Just what the titles says. A look into Blowhole's past as a kid to his adult years. For good and bad and tons of embarrassing moments! I own nothing but my own OCs. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Pretty much what the title says. Looking at the past of what Blowhole did as a baby or an adult. Enjoy!**

* * *

Blowhole's Memories

**Bedtime Routine**

Blowhole ran out of the bathroom.

He was a little five month old baby dolphin, on a red skateboard.

"Victor Blowhole! Get in here so mommy can clean you!" his mother, Crystal, told him.

She was a penguin with green eyes and her feathers in a bun.

She chased after him.

He went into his room, hiding underneath his bed.

He giggled at his little game of hide and seek.

She lifted the blanket to him, grabbing him before he could escape.

He let out a whine of protest.

"Oh no, you don't Victor. We need to put a diaper on you." She told him, as he struggled to get out of her grip.

He whined again.

Crystal laid him on a pad to change him.

He squirmed, trying to get away.

However he was defenseless without his skateboard that was behind her.

"Victor, stop moving. I need to do this." She told him, powdering his butt with baby powder.

He let out another whine of protest.

"I know you don't like this but it's for your own good."

She grabbed a special made diaper for him and stabbed it on him.

He squirmed, looking uncomfortable with it on him.

He rolled on his stomach, inching towards his skateboard.

She pulled it around her and laid him on it.

He moved around, cooing.

She smiled.

It was getting dark and it was about his bed time.

He already had his bath and a fresh diaper on him.

"Come along sweetie; let's get you a bottle so you can go to sleep." She told him.

He yawned shaking his head.

Telling her he wasn't tired, but really was.

She smiled gently at him.

She grabbed him, lifting him onto his crib like bed.

He shook his head.

She pulled the covers up to his chin.

She stroke his cheek.

"I'll be back in a minute honey. Be a good boy and stay in bed while mommy goes get your bottle."

She kissed the tip of his nose, and left.

She walked into the kitchen, and started fixing a bottle of milk.

She needed to make sure that he'd get the nutrients he needed that you would find in dolphin milk.

She shook the bottle after pulling it out of the microwave.

She sprayed a squirt of milk on her flipper, making sure it was too hot or too cold.

It was perfect. A lukewarm feeling had touched her flipper.

She smiled, walking back towards his room.

She saw him trying to climb out of his bed.

"Oh no, you don't." she told him, grabbing him and laying him back on his bed.

He cried out in surprise.

She covered him up.

"You little scamp!" She told him, chuckling.

He looked at her, then started nuzzling towards the milk.

She stuck the bottle in his mouth.

He gulped it down happily.

"Not too fast sweetie, you'll get a tummy ache."

He slowed down a bit.

She smiled at him gently.

He was lying in her flippers, being fed.

She gave him a loving look.

He grasped the bottle with his flippers, not old enough to hold it himself.

Shortly the bottle was empty.

She pulled it away.

She rolled him onto her shoulder, burping him.

He let out a loud burp.

She pulled him to look at her.

He smiled at her with half closed eyes.

She laid him down.

He yawned, nuzzling her side sleepily.

She laid an orange plush fish wearing a green hat next to him.

He hugged it, sticking his flipper in his mouth, sucking it.

She kissed his cheek, pulling the blanket further on him, making sure not cover his face.

He had fallen asleep.

"Good night Victor." She whispered to him, kissing him once again.

She went over to the door, casting a loving look at him, before shutting the door.

**Misunderstanding (base off of a comic strip I read)**

Blowhole was staring at the TV.

The Lunacorns were playing and he looked wide eyed at it.

He watched the pink unicorn.

Crystal came into the room.

"We are going to learn about the birds and the bees."

She looked at the TV in alarm.

"And other creatures that start with the letter B!"

She let out a sigh of relief.

Good thing he wasn't watching a show like that.

He was way too young to learn about that kind of stuff.

**Dilemma **

"Mommy!" Blowhole cried.

His head was stuck in the playpen.

She came in to see her little boy stuck.

"Victor." She chuckled gently.

She grabbed ahold of him.

"This is going to hurt a little okay." She told him.

He did his best to nod.

She grabbed his neck, careful not to choke him, and pulled.

He let out cries of pain.

She stopped.

She sighed. "I know baby, this isn't going to work."

She sighed again.

"I'm going to get some butter or some baby oil to slip you out of those bars. I'll be back."

She went into the bathroom and came back with baby oil.

She rubbed it against the side of his head.

"Now let's try this again." She replied, trying to get him out once again.

He let out squeaks of pain then managed to get him out.

He clicked happily after getting free.

He rubbed against her happily.

"I'm glad too." She replied hugging him.

**Christmas troubles**

Every Christmas it was the same.

Getting trap in the wrapping, ribbons, tape and bows.

Blowhole growled at his situation.

It was always the same problem.

No matter how much older he got he still couldn't stop getting trap in the holiday wrapping supplies.

One of the lobsters came in, seeing his boss in a dilemma.

"Uh Doc?"

"What?" Blowhole snapped, struggling against the red ribbon wrapping against him.

He let out a frustrated cry.

"Um… I just came to inform you about what the penguins are doing…"

"I don't care. I have problems of my own right now." Blowhole replied, trying to get out of the holiday trimming.

He let out another cry.

"Stupid Christmas wrapping!"

He slumped against the ground, frowning.

The lobster smiled in amusement.

Blowhole can do so many things except wrap a Christmas right without getting into trouble.

The lobster went up to his tangled boss.

"Here doc, let me help."

The lobster grabbed the wrapping and started pulling it off.

Blowhole scowled himself for getting himself into trouble.

The lobster then pulled the ribbon and tape off.

"Doc have you ever considered having one of us wrap your present for you?" The lobster asked.

Blowhole sighed. "Yes, but one present I always wrap it by myself."

"And you end up like this." The lobster finished, pulling the rest of the supplies on him.

Blowhole sighed. "Yea."

He reached for a badly wrapped present.

"No matter how hard I try and I just can't do it right."

The lobster looked at the gift.

Wrapping paper was crumbled and tried with the ribbon in an awkward way, with two bows on each side.

The lobster grimaced at the badly wrapped present.

Blowhole sighed.

"I can't do any of this right."

He sat the present down, muttering to himself.

The lobster grabbed the present and started fixing it.

He held up the present.

"There you go doc, a neatly wrapped present. You just need to practice."

Blowhole looked at the present.

"How'd you…?"

The lobster placed the gift in his boss's flippers.

"Practice doc." The lobster repeated.

Blowhole looked at the neatly wrapped present in his flippers.

The lobster was heading out the door.

"Thank you Red one." Blowhole called out to him.

The lobster looked at him in surprise then smiled at his boss.

"It was no problem doc."

Blowhole looked at the present.

Maybe next year won't be bad.

* * *

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Freak**

Blowhole looked at himself in the bathroom mirror.

His new metal eye shined under the lights.

He frowned, tears welling up in his eye. His teeth clenched in anger.

All the names of the humans called him after his incident echoed in his mind.

_Hey Cyclops! Freak! Robot! Flippy the one eyed loser!_

Blowhole raised his flipper and punched the mirror, disgusted at his reflection.

His flipper was bleeding with all the sharp mirror pieces in his flesh. He stared at his injured flipper, not caring.

Blood dripped on the floor.

"Victor are you…" Crystal began as she came into the bathroom, stopping when she saw the broken mirror; Blowhole's injured bleeding flipper, his crying face, and broken blood covered glass on the floor.

"Victor, what happened?" she asked going up to him.

He turned away, refusing to look at her.

Crystal went up to him, gently taking a hold of his bleeding flipper.

"Honey, you can tell me anything… I'm right here for you." She told him. "Now what's wrong?"

He spun around to look at her.

"What's wrong Mother? What's wrong? Everything! Look at me! I'm a freak! I have a metal eye! Everyone hates me now because I look like a cyborg!" He exclaimed angrily.

Crystal grabbed the first aid kit and started taking out the glass in his flipper.

"You're not a freak baby. You're just special." She replied, dabbing peroxide on his flipper.

He clenched his teeth in pain.

"Yes I am Mother. Look at me! What animal has a metal eye? A deformity! No one will ever love me!"

Crystal wrapped bandages around his flipper.

"You're not unloved honey. I'm right here and I'll always love you no matter what."

Blowhole looked at his wrapped up flipper. He shook his head, tears still falling down his eye.

He fell to the ground, his Segway smacking into the floor. He cried into his flippers.

Crystal pulled him into a hug, rubbing his back in comfort.

"There, there baby. It's okay. You're not a freak. They're just jealous because they don't have something that cool to show off."

Blowhole pulled back, wiping his tears away.

"You mean it Mother?"

She nodded.

"I do. I'll always love you honey. You're not a freak. You're beautiful sweet-pea and I'll always be here when you need me."

**First Word**

Crystal sat in front of her son.

He was a year old and hadn't said his first word yet.

Bambi was playing on the TV.

"Can you say Ma-Ma?" she asked him, recording him with a video camera.

He looked at her and giggled, clapping his flippers.

"What about Da-Da?" she suggested.

He cooed at her.

"Can you say Fish?" she replied.

He rolled on to back, looking at her with a wide innocent child-like grin.

She sighed. She sat the camera on the coffee table.

She walked into the kitchen. She had tried to get him to say his first word for over an hour with no success.

She went over to the counter, grabbing the coffee pot and pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Bird!"

She stopped, eyes wide.

"Did he…" she trailed off.

"Bird!"

She ran out of the kitchen to look at her son.

He clapped at the show.

She grabbed the video camera, going over to her son.

He looked at the camera and pointed at the TV.

"Bird!" he replied.

"My baby said his first word!" She exclaimed. She sat the camera down and picked him up.

"Bird! Bird, bird, bird, bird, bird!" he cooed.

"That's right honey. Bird." She smiled, tears coming. She hugged him.

"Bird!"

**First Invention**

Blowhole was sitting in his room. He had a toolbox sitting on his desk. He had an old toaster and an old radio in front of him.

He was eight.

He started taking the radio apart, pulling out wires and sockets.

He looked through the science and mechanical book. He smiled as he pulled out a screwdriver.

"Mommy is going to be so proud of me." He smiled, taking the wires out and hooking them together.

He started to take the toaster apart.

An hour later Crystal walked in, wondering what happened to the toaster and radio.

"Victor have you seen the Toa-" she stopped when Blowhole held up what looked like a toaster and a radio put together.

"Look what I made Mommy," he beamed.

She slowly walked up to him, a confused look on her face.

"What is it?" she asked.

"It's a musical toaster mommy! We can listen to music while we toast something. Isn't that cool?" he asked.

Crystal frowned, flippers crossed with her foot tapping.

Blowhole lowered his gizmo, with a worried expression.

"Is something wrong Mommy?" he asked.

"Victor, why didn't you ask me permission to use the toaster?"

Blowhole twirled his flippers together.

"You were busy and I wanted to get this put together. I'm sorry Mommy; I didn't mean to make you mad."

Tears started to fall from his eyes.

Crystal pulled him into a hug.

"Honey, I'm not mad, I'm just upset that you didn't ask me for permission. What if we needed the toaster for something important? Or if it malfunctioned and got you hurt? Next time you want to use something to invent on, ask me for permission okay?" she replied, pulling him back to look at her.

He sniffed, nodding, wiping the tears away.

She smiled gently at him.

"Now how about you show me what this thing can do."

Blowhole smiled and grabbed his invention, eager to show what he made.

**Caught**

Blowhole was in his room, the radio cranked up, as he was dancing and singing, using a screwdriver as a microphone.

Red One heard the music and wanted to see where it was coming from.

He walked into his boss's room, knocking, but the music covered him up.

He was probably watching the most humiliating and hilarious thing he ever saw Blowhole do.

""I wanna know oh-oh, if you'll be my girl!" Blowhole sung, doing the must ridicules dance ever. "Hhheeyyy, hey baby! I wanna-" he stopped abruptly, noticing Red One's presence. A squeak of embarrassment escaped from the evil dolphin's mouth as he tossed the screwdriver away. "How long have you been there?" he cried.

"Long enough doc," Red One answered an amused smile on his face.

Blowhole blushed. "Tell anyone I'll boil you." He threatened.

Red One nodded, still unable to get rid of his grin.

**Thunderstorms**

Blowhole whimpered as he cuddled against his mother.

She rocked him, making comforting sounds to him.

A large thunderstorm was going on and it hadn't stopped for the whole day.

"I don' like T'unders'orms Mommy," he whimpered, his toddler body shaking.

She rubbed his back. "I know baby."

CRACK!

Blowhole squawked in fear as the lights went out.

"Mommy!"

She shushed him gently and lit several candles.

"It's okay honey. The lights went out. We're okay."

He started crying, his flippers over his eyes.

"I wan ta T'unders'orms to stop!" he cried.

She pulled him into a hug and started to rock him. He cried in her shoulder.

"I know the storm is scaring you sweetie, but it'll be over soon."

Blowhole looked at her, sniffling.

Hopefully the Thunderstorm will stop.


	3. Chapter 3

**Best Friend**

Blowhole looked at his plush fish. He picked it up, smiling.

He nuzzled his long life friend. He had never seen a day with it. Ever since he was two months old, the toy fish had been with him.

"Mr. Fishy, you'll always be my best friend."

**Bath Time**

Crystal chuckled as she sat her son in the tub.

The little dolphin giggled as he splashed the water.

He grabbed a couple of bubbles and threw them into the air. He giggled and clapped his flippers.

Crystal smiled as she washed Blowhole's head.

Blowhole lifted his rubber duck out of the water and smacked it repeatedly into the water. The water soaked Crystal and Blowhole.

But, hey, what did you expect when you're washing a one year old?

**Child**

Blowhole was sitting on the couch, sucking on his flipper, hugging a blue baby blanket.

Dora the Explorer was on the TV. Blowhole had no idea what he was doing, but he was so stressed out he didn't bother to think but act! He just randomly picked up his old baby blanket and sat on the couch to watch TV. He barely noticed that he flipped the station to Dora, but he didn't seem bothered.

He yawned laying down on the couch.

_Maybe a quick nap wouldn't…_

He didn't finish his thought, instead he fell asleep.

Cartoongirl walked in and chuckled.

"You're such a child," she whispered, putting a larger blanket on him. "Sleep tight Vic,"

**Lunacorn doll**

Little four year-old Blowhole was sitting in the living room watching the Lunacorns.

He giggled at the show, hugging his plush fish, Mr. Fishy.

Crystal smiled, a present behind her back.

"Victor honey, I got a surprise for you." She told him.

Blowhole looked away from the TV and rolled over to her.

"You got some'ing for me Mommy?" he asked, looking at her with big innocent brown eyes.

She nodded. "Yes I do honey. It's a new friend for you and Mr. Fishy."

Blowhole looked at his plush fish.

"You hear tat Mr. Fishy? Mommy got us new friend. New friend is nice, yes Mommy?" He asked, then stuck his flipper in his mouth, sucking on it.

She nodded. "Yes sweetie. They're very nice. But they're really shy right now and they're hiding in this box." She told him, pulling the box from behind her back.

He grabbed the box and started to tear off the wrapping paper and ribbon. He looked in the box and squealed. He pulled out a purple Lunacorn doll. "Duchiss Kind-heart! T'ank you Mommy!" He hugged his mother, embracing her warm feathers.

She chuckled and hugged him back. "You're welcome sweet pea."

He pulled back and looked at his new and rare Lunacorn doll. He introduced his plush fish to the new toy. "Mr. Fishy, Duchiss Kind-heart. Duchiss Kind-heart, Mr. Fishy."

Crystal smiled and walked out of the room. She was glad her son liked his new Lunacorn Doll.

**Hygiene **

Blowhole sat on the floor, tilting his head curiously at his Mother.

He was three. "Mommy, what want?" he asked innocently.

"Well sweetie you're becoming such a big boy that I need to teach you about hygiene."

"Do I have ta learn tis Mommy?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yes you do." She grabbed his flipper and pulled him into the bathroom. "First you're going to learn how to brush your teeth."

"It tat hard Mommy?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Not really honey. Grip the toothbrush in your flipper." She took his toothbrush and put it in his flipper, wrapping his flipper around it. "But the toothpaste on," She grabbed the toothpaste and helped put it on his toothbrush, "Put a little bit of water on the toothpaste."

Blowhole held his toothbrush under the facet. "Like tat Mommy?" he asked.

She nodded. "Now you bring the toothbrush up to your mouth and start brushing your teeth."

Blowhole giggled. "I like hygiene Mommy,"

Crystal chuckled, patting her son's head. "I like hygiene too baby."

**Monkey or Ape (Based off of the VeggieTale's Monkey Silly Song)**

Blowhole was watching TV. His little five year old mind was barely understanding what was on TV.

"So you're telling me that this animal without a tail is not a monkey, but an ape." A man replied.

"That's right, if it doesn't have a tail it's an ape, and if it does it's a monkey," The women on TV told the man.

Blowhole pondered what the woman said. He looked at his tail.

_I guess that makes me a monkey then_. He thought.

Crystal walked in. She smiled. "Hi honey."

Blowhole looked at his mom. "Hi Mommy! I jus' learn Imma monkey!"

Crystal gave her son a confused look. "Sweet heart you're not a monkey, you're a dolphin."

Blowhole shook his head. "Nu-uh Mommy. Lady on TV say if it have tail it a monkey. No tail it no monkey it an ape!"

"Well I have tail," Crystal replied.

"You a monkey like me Mommy!" Blowhole smiled.

"But honey I'm a penguin."

The little dolphin shook his head. "No mommy, you monkey like me."

She sighed. "Well honey a kite has a tail."

"It's a monkey," Blowhole answered.

"A comet has a tail,"

"It's a monkey,"

"A bubble doesn't,"

"Then it doesn't have a tail it no monkey," Blowhole answered.

"Then it's an Ape?" she replied.

Blowhole nodded. "You getting it Mommy!"

Crystal sighed and patted her son's head. "Okay honey. Whatever you say," She walked away and sighed. She only hoped this stage of his would pass soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Punctuation **

Blowhole giggled at his mother. Crystal sighed.

"No honey, not pen-wins, penguins! Get it?" She asked him.

Blowhole giggled. "Pen-wins, pen-wins, pen-wins, pen-wins!"

Crystal sighed; this was going to be harder than she thought. She didn't think teaching a four year-old punctuation skills would be so difficult. Then an idea sparked.

"Honey I want you to repeat after me okay?" she replied.

He nodded.

"Pen-goo-ins, okay?" she told him.

"Pen-goooo-in," he cooed. "Pen-goo-in! Pen-goo-in!"

She smiled. "Now can you say penguins?"

"Pen-goo-in." he replied, then laughed.

She sighed, but smiled. "Yes honey, Mommy is a penguin."

"Pen-goo-in," he giggled and hugged her.

**Kidnapped1**

Blowhole was sitting in the front room, watching TV. He looked out the window to see the sun shining outside.

"Mommy! Can I go outside and play?" he called, his eight year old voice echoing through off the living room walls.

He sat patiently waiting for an answer.

"Not right now honey. I have things to do in the house and I won't be able to keep my eye on you. Just stay inside right now." She answered from the kitchen.

Blowhole huffed, crossing his flippers.

"But that's not fair! I never get to go outside!"

"That's not true Victor. You were outside yesterday, and the day before that and the day before that. Besides there words going around saying that a kidnapper is abducting children and I need to make sure that you stay inside where I can keep my eye on you."

Blowhole whined. "But that's not fair! All the other animal kids are outside playing!"

"I don't care. You're not going out unless I'm with you. End of discussion."

Blowhole pouted, staring at the TV with an angry look.

He rolled off the couch and onto his skateboard. He rolled into the kitchen.

"Mommy. Why do you want me to be safe? Aren't I a big boy like you said?"

Crystal sighed, stirring a large bowl of chocolate mix.

"Victor. Remember what I told you about your real daddy?"

Blowhole nodded. "Yes Mommy. You said he was a really bad man and that you took me away from him because my real Mommy wanted me to be with you before she pass away. And that if I stayed with him he would do the same thing he did with my real Mommy."

"That's right. She wanted me to keep you from harm and that's what I'm doing. I know you're a big boy, and you are, but you're still a little young. With this rumor going around I don't want you to go outside or go anywhere without my permission or if I'm going with you, understand?"

Blowhole sighed, a little disappointed. He really wanted to go outside and play.

"Yes Mommy, I understand. I'm going to my room to play with Mr. Fishy."

"Okay honey. I'll be in here making Lunch. I'll come and get you when it's time to eat."

Blowhole rolled out.

He went to his room and grabbed his plush fish.

"Mr. Fishy it's so unfair! Mommy won't let me out of the house to play because of some Kidnapper. What's so bad about a napping kid? Didn't Mommy say that naps are good for kids?"

Blowhole sighed, not waiting for his toy to answer him. Suddenly an idea came to his head. He rolled out of his room, trying to keep as quiet as he could. He snuck past the kitchen without Crystal noticing him and headed outside to his habitat.

He looked out of his habitat to see a Polar Bear walking around. He didn't even know there was a Polar Bear on the island. The Polar Bear saw him and went up to him.

"Hello. I lost something very important of mine. Can you help me look for it?" The Polar Bear asked.

Blowhole looked at him.

"I would. But Mommy said that I'm not allowed to go anywhere with strangers."

"My name is Rocko." The Polar Bear answered.

"My name's Victor." Blowhole replied.

"Now that we introduced ourselves we're not strangers to each other. Care to help find what I lost."

Blowhole nodded. "Okay."

Blowhole climbed out of his habitat, dragging his Skateboard with him. He crawled on it following Rocko.

Rocko grabbed him, covering the little dolphin's mouth and knocked him out. He then threw him into a black van.

**Together Forever**

Blowhole looked up at his mother. She was busy giving him a bath.

"Mommy," Blowhole asked, playing with the rubber duck. "We tay tog'ther foreber?"

Crystal smiled, rubbing a lathered soap washcloth on his head.

"Yes honey. We're going to be together." She promised.

**Mama's Boy**

Blowhole never knew why they had to pick on him for being a Mama's boy. He had his relationship with his mother and they had their.

Skipper was the worst.

Blowhole just sat in his room, trying hard not the think about with they said.

Crystal walked in.

"Victor honey, would you like to take a swim with me?" She asked. She went up and hugged him. Blowhole leaned on her chest, taking in her scent.

"If you don't then I understand,"

Blowhole looked at her, a small smile forming.

"I'd love to Mother."

**Father**

Blowhole never knew his dad. Disowned at the moment of birth it was just him… till Crystal came later that day.

So he had no father/son bonding time. And what if he wasn't what his Father called a man.

Blowhole didn't care.

He didn't need a father, he had his mother… Crystal Blowhole, the best penguin mom he had.

* * *

**Kidnapped will be continued in the next chapter. That is why there is a 1 next to it. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back! I know you all have been wondering where I am and now I'm back. So enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Antisocial**

Crystal didn't know why her son was antisocial.

Was it from the lack of children in the Park or from being kept inside the house so much?

She didn't know. But looking at her son's smiling face as he showed her something he invented or spending time with her, it made her think that maybe being antisocial wasn't all bad.

**Are you my Mother ~Spoiler from Return of the Revenge of Dr. Blowhole~**

Flippy (Aka Dr. Blowhole) was sitting in the dolphin tank. It was late at night and the once evil dolphin was very tired and very lonely.

He looked up at the sky in hopes to actually see a star, which was slim. Being the only dolphin on the island meant he didn't know any animals on the island.

He let out a sigh.

"I wish why I can't remember very much. Don't I have a family? A mom and dad? Do I have siblings?"

He leaned his head against the side of the tank, a small tear falling down the side of his face. Was he always alone? He sobbed quietly in the tank, trying to piece why he couldn't remember.

"Oh honey, what's wrong? There's no reason to cry," a female voice replied.

Blowhole looked up to see a female penguin with green eyes and her feathers in a bun. He wiped his tears away as he looked at her.

"Wh-who are you?" he asked, sniffing.

"Don't you remember me honey?" She asked, hoping onto the tank.

Blowhole shook his head.

"I'm your mother, Crystal. I adopted you when you were a day old. I've taken care of you and we have a very close relationship. I come over every once and a while to spend time with you. Don't you remember Victor?"

"Victor?" He echoed. "My name's not Victor, it's Flippy."

Crystal shook her head. "No, your name is Victor Christopher Blowhole. You're an Evil genius who plans on taking over the world. You call yourself , and have many lobster minions to serve you. You lost your eye when you were performing the ring of fire when you younger."

Blowhole looked at her in confusion.

"My eye…?" he questioned moving his flipper to his face, feeling his right eye. He looked in the water at his reflection to see his right eye replaced with a metal one. He started panicking.

"My eye! My eye! What happened to it? I look like a robot! H-h-how…?"

Crystal clamped his mouth, shushing him lightly. He stopped freaking out once he saw the sweet look she was giving him.

She cupped his face, looking into his eye.

"Are you really my mother?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yes Victor. Yes I am."

**Stuck**

Little three-year old Blowhole was sitting in the bathroom. He was looking at the toilet. He had seen his mother and his older sister Chey use it but he had never.

"I wonder why Mommy and Cartoongirl no teach my how to use potty." He asked himself. He shrugged and started to climb onto it, his skateboard getting pushed away.

He managed to get on and repositioned himself. Just as he did, Cartoongirl walked in with a video camera in her hand. She saw Blowhole and looked at him.

"Victor what are you doing?" she asked.

"I wanna use the potty like you and Mommy." He answered.

Cartoongirl smirked as she sat the camera on the sink that was right across from the toilet.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Nothing. I'm just going to sit this here. Don't worry it's not on." She answered leaving the room.

Blowhole sat there getting use to the feeling. "This isn't so bad." He commented to himself. Until the unexpected happened and he fell in. He started thrashing around gulping down the water. He started coughing, crying out for someone to come and help him.

Cartoongirl and Crystal rushed in and pulled him out. He was sobbing.

"What were you doing in there?" Crystal demanded, drying him off.

"I-I-I was trying to use the potty like you and Cartoongirl." He answered meekly.

"Honey you're a dolphin. You can't use the potty like me and Cartoongirl. Why do you think I made yours?"

Blowhole looked down, feeling ashamed. "I'm sorry Mommy,"

Crystal gave him a small smile.

"It's okay baby. We all get stuck sometimes."

**A Sister**

Crystal smiled as she carried her new adopted daughter. The small fragile Irish setter pup curled into the tall female penguin's chest. Crystal walked into the base.

The little dog slowly woke up as she yawned and started to rub her large brown eyes. Crystal set her daughter on the large couch. She gave her a gently smile, making sure she didn't frighten the recently lost or abandoned pup. She had found the pup in an ally under a newspaper looking quite thin and dirty. She decided to take her and give her a new home.

"Hello, I'm Crystal and I'm going to be your new mom. Welcome to my home. Can you tell me your name?" she asked sweetly.

"I-I-I-I'm Chey." The pup stuttered sleepily. "New h-h-home?"

She looked at Crystal with half closed eyes. Crystal nodded her head.

"That's right. I'll let you wake up and look around, while I go wake Victor."

"Wh-wh-wh-who's Victor?" Chey asked, no longer feeling sleepy.

"Your new adopted little brother. He's a baby bottlenose dolphin. I think you'll learn to love him." Crystal answered.

Suddenly a sound of a crying baby was heard. Crystal let out a knowing smile.

"That would be him now. I'll go get him." She replied, leaving the room.

She walked into a room where a baby dolphin was crying in his crib. Crystal walked up to him.

"Shh, now," Crystal replied in a soothing tone, pulling him out of the crib. "It's okay, Mommy's here."

His crying slowly stopped as she picked him up and cradled him. He buried his face into her chest feathers. Seeking comfort in the white chest feathers on her.

"Mommy," He whimpered.

She rubbed the back of his head, cooing comforting words to him.

"Now Victor honey. I think it's time for you to meet your new big sister."

She carried her son into the main room, where Chey was still sitting couching. Her brown eyes widen at the sight of the little dolphin in Crystal's flippers.

"Is that him?" She asked, standing up to look at her.

Victor looked at her with wide eyes not sure if he could trust her. She gave him a small wave and smile.

"Hi Vic, I guess I'm your new big sister, Chey."

Victor stared at her and placed a flipper on her muzzle. He smiled.

"Sissy," he cooed, having his forehead rest on hers.

Chey smiled.

"That's right Vic, I'm your big sister and you're my little bro."

**Kidnapped2**

Blowhole whimpered as he lay on the floor. He couldn't believe his luck. He thought he was helping when all he got was being kidnapped.

"Why did I disobey Mommy?"

**She's Touching Me! (based off Lilo and Stitch 2) **

Crystal sighed as she shut the door as an agent come by. She immediately heard her son, Victor Blowhole complaining about something.

"She's touching me!" he whined.

Crystal turned her head to Blowhole and Cartoongirl. Cartoongirl was holding her finger a few inches from his head.

"No I'm not," she replied.

"She's touching me, she's touching me!" he complained.

"No I'm not,"

"Ahh she's touching me!" he cried, pointing down at her finger.

"Not touching you,"

"Touching meeee!"

"It's free air," she told him.

He growled and licked the side of her face, leaving saliva on her cheek.

"Ew!" She cried. "That is it!"

She jumped on him and they started to fight. Crystal ran over to them.

"Will you two cut it out? You two are family. We get-" She didn't get to finisher her sentence because she was kicked in the face. She stood back up and pulled them apart.

"Why are you two fighting?"

"Because he ruins everything!" Cartoongirl cried.

"It's not my fault!" he whined.

"Then whose fault is it?" she demanded grabbing him.

Crystal pulled her away. They fell to the ground.

"You're dead meat!" Cartoongirl cried as Blowhole got on top of them.

Crystal pulled them apart so they couldn't get next to each other.

"That is it! Go to you rooms and don't come out till you make up like loving siblings!" she told them tossing them to the ground.

"You're gross," Cartoongirl told him.

"Stupid head."

"Keep walking," Crystal told them.

They walked off as she sighed. Will they ever stop?

**Crash! **

"Victor!"

Crystal took that as a no.

* * *

**I know I said that Kidnapped2 would be here… but I couldn't think anything for it. So it'll appear sometime in the future. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Smash it with a hammer! *from Emperor's New Groove* **

Blowhole was sitting in his lab, wondering how to get revenge on Skipper. Cartoongirl was next to him, tapping his table with a paw, getting irritated. She smacked her head against the table.

"Will you stop that? It's blocking me from thinking." He told her.

"You aren't coming up with anything! We're just sitting here!"

"Brilliance takes time."

"Well do it faster!"

Blowhole shook his head at his adoptive older sister. She always was a bit impatient and it nearly drove him insane.

"Like you got an idea."

"I do." She stated.

He leaned back in his chair. Not believing her.

"Let's hear it."

"First we turn Skipper into a flea. A harmless little flea. Then I'll put that flea in a box, and I put that in another box and I'll mail to myself. And when it arrives…Ah Hahaha! I'll smash it with a hammer! It's brilliant, brilliant, BRILLIANT!" she cackled.

Blowhole rolled his eye.

"Right. We do that, and I'll smash you with a hammer."

"Shut up."

**Smart ~Spoiler from Return of the Revenge of Dr. Blowhole~**

Cartoongirl was busy looking through some of the security videos that Blowhole had caught. She started laughing at one of the videos.

"Oh he thinks he's so smart when he makes a simple mistake like that!" she laughed.

Blowhole rolled in to see his adoptive older sister laughing her head off at something, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to find out what is was. Not that he cared.

"Oh you think you're so smart, don't you bro?" she asked.

Blowhole gave a confused look. He wasn't sure if she was talking to him or herself. She turned her seat to look at him.

"Mr. I froze sound."

Blowhole's face turned red. He was hoping she didn't find out about that, but it looked like he wasn't going to get that dream.

She started to laugh,

"Seriously dude? Even I knew that and I'm dumber than you are at science!"

"Please drop it," Blowhole groaned.

"No I'm not. This is priceless! You actually thought you froze sound! This is gold!"

Blowhole blushed.

"Not my smartest moments,"

**Babysitter**

"But Mommy! I don't need a babysitter! I'm a big dolphin!" Blowhole whined, as Crystal was about leave for a date.

"I'm sorry Victor, but I can't leave you home alone after the last time."

"But that was years ago!"

Crystal sighed as she sat her purse down. Blowhole frowned, still pouting.

"Victor, you know I can't leave you alone. You blew up the lair! No, you're going to respect and obey your babysitter while I am gone. So you better behave yourself." She replied, grabbing her purse. She looked at him to still she he was upset.

"Honey, I know you think that I'm being unfair, but I'm just making sure you don't hurt yourself."

She jumped on his Segway and kissed his forehead. Blowhole let out a heavy sigh, his shoulders sagging. He didn't need a babysitter; he was an adult for crying out loud! But he knew he couldn't keep arguing with her.

"I'll be home a little after eleven. Be a good boy, for me. And try not to get into too much trouble, promise?"

"I promise,"

She smiled. "Good, I love you baby,"

"I love you too Mother,"

Crystal smiled and jumped down.

"So who's my babysitter?" he asked.

"You'll see," she replied, fixing her feathers.

Just then Kowalski and Skipper walked in.

"Good evening Crystal," Skipper smiled, then frowned at Blowhole. "Blowhole."

"Skipper? Kowalski? Mother what's going on?" Blowhole asked.

"Skipper is my date, and Kowalski is going to babysit you. Love you," She called heading out.

Blowhole growled. He couldn't believe his luck. Skipper dating his mom, Kowalski babysitting him, this could not get any worse than it already is.

"Hey Blowhole, let's watch Star Trek!"

He stood corrected.

**Visit**

Some people dread having their parents over, some enjoy. For Blowhole it was both. He hated and loved it when his mom came.

"Victor! What are all your toys doing scattered all over the floor? Someone could trip over them and get hurt! Would it kill you to learn how to pick them up? That is not how I raised you! You should know better than that. And what is this? Dirty laundry?"

Blowhole groaned. As much as he loved her, she could be a pain.

"Mother, my inventions aren't toys!"

"And when was the last time you cleaned your room?"

Blowhole started calculating.

"Um… not until two months ago. I've been kinda busy."

"Well if you don't clean your room by five, then I guess we can't go out for ice cream,"

Blowhole smiled. She always had a way of bribing him to do something, fish, ice cream, and new tools to build his inventions with. Or just to spend time with her making new gadgets that they can use together. It was great to have her over.

He was glad that she visited.

**Don't leave (humanized) **

"No! I don't wanna go!" Little five- year old Victor Blowhole cried, struggling against his mother's grip. "I wanna stay home with you!"

His shaggy brownish blonde hair shook his head. His eyes squeezed tight as he dugged his heels of his sneakers into the sidewalk. Crystal sighed as she dragged him to the school.

When they arrived he kept trying to get away. Crystal bent down to where she was at his eye level. She gently held onto his arms.

"No! I don't wanna go! I don't wanna go!" He whined, tears falling from his eyes.

"Victor sweetie. It's going to be okay. I promise. I'm not leaving you here forever. It's just going to be for a few hours while Mommy is working. I'll come back and pick you up later. I'm not leaving you."

"Yes you are! You leaving me with strangers!" he sobbed.

Crystal shushed him lightly as she pulled him into a hug. He cried on her black dress sweater, making it wet. She put a stand of black hair behind her ear and softly cooed comforting words to him, rubbing his arm.

"I don't want you to go," he cried, clinging onto her.

"I'm not going anywhere. Will it help if I stay?" she asked.

He nodded, wiping his tears away.

"It'll be okay baby. Let's go inside so you can meet your nice new teacher," Crystal smiled taking his hand.

Crystal smiled. She will never leave him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sweet tooth**

Blowhole looked around making sure no one was in sight. When the close was clear he rolled into the kitchen, going over to the cabinets. He knew that the lobsters would hide all the sweets and junk food from him.

He couldn't help it. He had a need for sweets. Crystal always told him he had a bad sweet tooth since he was a little calf.

The one eyed dolphin scanned through the cabinets look for the hidden statch. They had a thing of putting the snacks in high places. He managed to feel a box and pulled it down to see it was a box of Marshmallow Meow-Meow.

"Yes!" He giggled happily. He started eating.

"Doc! You know you can't have sweets!"

Blowhole giggled.

"Too late,"

**Comfort**

Blowhole cried out in fear as Thunder crashed in the middle of the night. He hated thunderstorms, they scared him senseless since he was a calf and he couldn't stand it. Another crash of thunder was heard and Blowhole rolled out of the room screaming.

He rolled into Cartoongirl's room, jumping into her bed.

She yelped as she was lifted into the air. She growled as she landed on him. Her ears pressed against her head. She was not a happy dog right now.

"What the freak do you want? I'm trying to sleep!"

"Thunderstorm!" he cried, hugging her.

She sighed and pulled him into a hug. She would always be there to comfort him.

**Baby**

"I'm not a baby!" Blowhole whined.

He was getting sick and tired of everyone calling and treated him like he was a new born calf. He was an adult for crying out loud! He didn't need this!

Crystal frowned. She grabbed his flipper, patting it.

"But honey you are a baby. You're _my _baby and you always will be."

Blowhole looked behind him to see the other villains trying hard not to laugh. He flushed with embarrassment, not wanting them to see this and call him a baby for the rest of his life.

"I know but I don't need you to call me one! I'm an adult, mother! And I don't need you to treat me like one! I have my own life, and I know you like coming over and I do too, but I'm not a little kid anymore and I don't need you to keep treating me like one!"

Crystal sighed and nodded,

"Okay honey. But you'll always be my baby no matter how big you get," she kissed his forehead, "Always."

**Grounded**

Blowhole hated getting grounded. Time out of lab, no sweets, no TV, no evil… It was like torture! He rolled back and forth in the control room. Thinking of something that would keep him busy.

"Doc are you okay?" one of the lobsters asked.

"No! I'm bored and I can't do anything since mother grounded me! I'm bored!"

"Well Doc you can do one of our hobbies?"

"Like what?" Blowhole asked, sounding a little disappointed.

The lobsters smiled and motioned him to follow them. Blowhole did so, unsure what his minions had in store for him. The dragged him over to the main room, which was more like a living room, and sat him on the couch.

"Doc, get ready for some entertainment!" The lobster on the left, who was Red Nine said.

"Entertainment? Uh Red Nine if you haven't notice, I've been grounded. I can't watch TV, or read my comics, or doing anything Evil! How am I supposed to be entertained?" Blowhole demanded, crossing his flippers.

"With us entertaining you," Red Seventeen answered, coming up.

"How?"

The two lobsters grinned as they held up a board game.

"A board game? I hate board games."

"Well it's this or you could sit in your room and stare at the wall." Red Nine proposed.

"Fine," Blowhole groaned. "I hate being grounded."


	8. Chapter 8

**Step-dad**

Blowhole didn't know what to expect. The fact that Skipper was married to his mom or that Skipper was now his step-dad. But the grin on Skipper's face didn't make it any better either.

"So son…"

"Don't call me that!" Blowhole growled.

"Victor!" Crystal snapped, causing Blowhole to shut up. "You do not speak to your father that way."

"But he was my enemy first! I shouldn't have to listen him!"

"Yes you do. Now I got to go. You boys be good." She kissed them both and walked out of the lair.

Blowhole growled. Of all the things he was hoping to gain in life, a step-dad wasn't one of them, and Skipper being the step-dad wasn't part of the plan either. He only hoped nothing could get worse than this.

"Hey Blowhole, let's play hot potatoe!"

**Bedwetting**

Blowhole gulped as he changed his sheets of his bed. He had no idea why the nightmares kept reoccurring, but he wanted them to stop.

He took his sheets and put them into the washing machine. He was hoping none of his minions would figure out about his little incidents and hopefully not anytime either. He couldn't afford the humiliation that he had indulged enough in. He poured in the laundry detergent and turned the machine on, and rolled out of the room.

He groaned as he laid on his bed, rubbing his eye.

"Why must this happen to me? I thought I got over that nightmare!" he sighed, as he stared at the ceiling. He wasn't in the mood to do evil.

Crystal walked in to see her son, staring at the ceiling.

"Sweetie? Are you okay? I haven't seen you around plotting evil."

Blowhole sat up and looked at her.

"I'm fine mother."

She frowned, walking up to him.

"Victor, I can tell something is wrong. You know you can tell me."

Blowhole blushed, not really wanting to discuss his little "Problem" with her. She grabbed his flipper, giving him a meaningful look.

"You know you can trust me."

He looked away. Not wanting to answer him.

"Are you wetting the bed again?"

He looked at her in shock. He had no idea how she could guess so quickly. He nodded, scared that she would get upset with him. She took his flipper and rubbed it.

"Honey, are you having those nightmares again?"

Blowhole nodded.

"I'll help you get through this. That's what I'm here for."

**Car Trip (Humanized)**

Crystal looked in the review mirror to see her son, Dr. Blowhole as she calls him by his first name, Victor, sitting in the back seat nervously as he looked out the window, clutching his stomach. She could tell he was really nervous about being so far from home.

"Sweetie, are you nervous?" she asked him.

Blowhole looked up, looking green. His silver dyed hair, covering his metal eye. He shook his head, then leaned out the window, vomiting.

Crystal looked at him worriedly.

He always had a problem when it came to car trips. She didn't know if it was the scenery moving so fast, or how delicate his stomach could actually be when he was a car, but sure enough once they started driving, he immediately got sick. Crystal gave him some medicine to see if it would help, but so far no luck.

He leaned against the back of the seat, clutching his stomach. He hated car trips. The one eyed villain, covered his mouth. Stomach acids build up through his throat, and into his mouth. He leaned out the window again and vomited.

Crystal let out a sigh. Next time they're taking the plane.

**Naps**

Blowhole never knew why naps were important as a kid. Till he saw his mom sleeping on the living room chair, sleeping. Blowhole rolled up to her, not sure if he should wake her. He twirled his flippers around him as he slowly reaches his flipper out and poked her.

Crystal snorted and sleepily opened her eyes to see her son.

"Victor? What's wrong?"

"Why are naps important?" he asked. He sounded like such a little kid.

Crystal sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Because it recharges our energy so we can continue what we are doing. Babies and children need to take naps because they are growing and they tire out easily."

"Oh…" Blowhole answered. "Okay, thanks mother."

Crystal smiled. "Anytime honey."

Blowhole rolled off pondering what his mother told him.

"I shouldn't have complained so much about naps all those years ago…"


	9. Chapter 9

**Yay ~My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic~**

Blowhole rolled in front of his older sister, teaching her how to give loud encouraging yells… that mostly came above a whisper when it came to her. She was so quiet and didn't make a sound the whole time she was around people.

"Now what have we learn?" He asked, pacing around her.

"Lots of control,"

"Good,"

"Screaming and Hollering,"

"Yes and most importantly,"

"Passion," She answered with a determine look.

"Right! And now that you know the elements of a good cheer, let's hear one!"

Cartoongirl took a breath.

"Yay."

Blowhole groaned as he flipper-palmed himself.

"Urg… You're going to cheer for me like that? Louder." He demanded.

"Yay,"

"Louder!"

"Yay,"

"LOUDER!" he screamed.

She took in a deep breath.

"Uhhh… yay." She said with a smile.

Blowhole groaned and flipper-palmed himself again and feel on the ground. Cartoongirl looked at him worriedly.

"Too loud?" she asked.

**The Sweater *Humanized* **

Blowhole was sitting in the main control room as his minions brought him a gift. He moved the silver hair that fell over his good eye so he could better. The gift was wrapped in red paper. A card was on it.

"Here Doc, this came for you." Red One answered, giving him the gift.

"Thank you Red One, you can go now."

Red One nodded and left as Blowhole walked into his room. He opened the envelope and started to read the card.

_To my darling nephew Victor, I hope you have a wonderful birthday, love Auntie Rose._

Blowhole opened the present to pull out a baby blue sweater with a teddy bear on the front. He groaned of all the gifts he could've a gotten… a sweater with a teddy bear wasn't on his list! He sighed knowing that if he got rid of it Auntie Rose would get upset and start crying and he didn't want that.

"Great. A dorky sweater that I'm going to get laughed at. I'll just keep this in my closet until Auntie Rose come over. "

As much as he hated the sweater he hated making his Aunt upset. He put the sweater in the dresser and shut it. He was hoping that he would never have to wear that sweater ever.

**Gaming**

Blowhole never understood why Cartoongirl liked playing the 80 games like Ms. Pac Man… which she was good at, but she didn't care much of the modern games, like Halo. The only problem is… she gets a little passionate with it…

"DIE BLINKY DIE!" She exclaimed, moving the joystick.

Blowhole groaned. Next time… he's making sure that she stopped gaming for a while longer.

**Attachments**

Everyone always thinks a villain is supposed to be cold and heartless with no attachments to anything. But you would be wrong about that. Even a villain is attached to something.

Hans was attached to his Lunacorn shaped nightlight to protect him from the dark and Clemson since they were dating.

Clemson was attached to his baby blanket to comfort him at night and Hans.

Savio was really attached to his pacifier and blanky since they comfort him and often reminded him of the days when his mom was still around before she disappeared.

And Blowhole… he was attached to his plush toy fish Mr. Fishy.

Yet with each attachment showed that not every villain is as cold and heartless as they seemed, it just reminded them of a time to wear they were as innocence and non-judged.

**Little Brothers**

Brothers… the male sibling that drives you insane… especially your little brother, who depends, idolized and constantly annoyed you.

Dino's little brother Savio, the fierce boa in Hoboken, constantly depended on her as he and her grew up without a mom.

Ocean's little brother Hans, constantly annoyed her when it came to his happy go free lucky attitude that wanted her to kill him half the time, yet loved him when he comforted her on something.

And Cartoongirl's little brother Dr. Blowhole, he depended and constantly annoyed her. When it came to testing his experiments, complaining about the penguins… and often came to her for comfort.

Crystal's little brother Kowalski, idolized her brilliance in science and constantly annoyed her when he destroyed her hard work.

As much as their brothers annoyed them… they loved them no matter what.


	10. Chapter 10

**Shock**

Crystal was shocked when her son told her that he was an evil villain. She had raised him to be good his whole life and now he's an evil villain! She couldn't comprehend it. She could that he was expecting her to yell at him and refuse to except for what he is.

"I'm happy that you found something you enjoy," she smiled.

Now it Blowhole's turn to be shock. He expected her to start yelling at him. Telling him that he can't be evil and that it was not the way she raised him.

It shocked him even more when she was so calm about it. Blowhole's heart was beating really quickly as this was going on.

"Y-you what?" he asked, still in a mild case of shock.

"I'm okay with it. As long as you're happy, I'm happy." She replied hugging him.

Blowhole didn't know what to say.

"I-I… you're not mad?"

"Of course not. You're my son, I may not be happy with what you decided but I know it's what you want and that you're happy. All I want is for you to be happy."

Blowhole gave a small smile and hugged her.

"Thanks mother. I love you."

"I love you too honey."

**Crush ~Spoiler from Family Guy Down Syndrome girl~ *Humanized***

Blowhole stared at the girl across the room from him. He stared dreamily at her, his head resting on his hand.

The girl had the most beautiful red/orange hair. She turned to see him staring at him, and he quickly turned away. The girl had Down syndrome, but that didn't seem to matter to him. She was kinda chunky but Blowhole didn't care… he was stunned to by her beauty.

By lunchtime Blowhole was still staring at her from afar.

"Hey baby bro." Cartoongirl replied, sliding next to him.

He grunted; too busy staring at the girl. Cartoongirl waved a hand in front of her little brother's face. She frowned in frustration. She moved her black and red highlighted hair behind her ear. She snapped her fingers in his face.

"Earth to Victor, Earth to Victor! Come in Victor. This is your big sister trying to contact you!" She replied, banging her fist on his head.

Blowhole snapped out of his daydream and looked at her.

"Oh, hey sis. When did you get here?"

She smacked her forehead, for a genius he could be a complete idiot.

"So what are you looking at?"

"Just someone…" he answered casting a glance at his crush.

Cartoongirl looked at where he was looking at and saw who he was looking at.

"Oh… my baby brother has a crush!" she squealed, and hugged him. Blowhole groaned in embarrassment.

"So who's the lucky girl?" she asked.

Blowhole pointed at the girl. "Her."

Cartoongirl looked at where he was pointed. She saw the girl with the orange hair. She smiled, finally know who is little crush was. She looked at him to see his face red with embarrassment. She hugged him.

"Oh I can't believe that you have a crush. I'm so happy for you!"

**Nest**

Each animal would one day leave home and start their own lives and created families, unless you were a rat and you stayed in a colony and make it bigger, but other than that it was that time for the juvenile animals to start their own lives and families.

But for Blowhole… it was different. He liked being home with Crystal. No… he LOVED being home with Crystal. He figured it was from being around her his whole life without having much of a social life. And being very close to her, which he didn't mind.

Crystal on the other hand loved having her son stay with her… but worried that he might never settle down.

"Victor," she called in the kitchen.

Blowhole rolled in.

"Yes mother?" he asked.

"Sit down." She told him as she sat a plate full of fish cookies and a glass of milk in front of him.

Blowhole knew that the cookies and milk was a sign for a serious talk. And it wasn't for him to be in serious trouble. Blowhole slowly took a cookie and dunk it in the milk.

"What's wrong mother?" he asked, nervously taking a bite of the cookie.

"Now honey, I know you love home, but I think it's time for you to get your own place."

Blowhole did a spit take.

"But mother-!" he protested.

She held up a flipper stopping him from saying anymore. She had a stern look on her face. Blowhole lowered his gaze, falling quiet. Her face softened as she took his flipper.

"Honey, I know you are scared, but you are an adult and it's time for you to get your own place. I know you got your own job, now that you are villain, but even villains close to their mothers have to be on their own one day."

Blowhole looked down.

"But I don't want to go… I love it here… I love being with you…" he replied, as tears formed in his good eye.

Crystal wiped a falling tear.

"I know it's hard for you sweetie, but you've got to accept it."

"But… Why can't I…" he stammered.

She shushed him lightly, placing a flipper on his mouth. He quieted down again, looking at her with a sad look.

"I know baby. You don't want to leave and you don't have to."

Blowhole looked at her in surprise.

"I-I-I-I… I won't?" he asked.

Crystal shook her head.

"No. I will be moving."

Blowhole's eyes widen in shock.

"N-no! Y-y-you can't! I need you!" he exclaimed.

Crystal smiled gently at him. She pat his head and gently kissed his forehead.

"It'll be okay Victor honey. I'll come over and visit. I promise."

"But where are you going? Why can't you stay?" he asked.

Crystal gently rubbed his flipper.

"Victor, I'll be sent over to the Bronx Zoo in Central Park. I won't be at Coney Island with you anymore. You'll continue to live here. I promise I'll come visit," she replied hugging him.

Blowhole whimpered, slowly nodding. He hugged her back burying his head in her shoulder.

"But what if a thunderstorm comes? Who will protect me?" he asked.

"I took the liberty to have Cartoongirl to come and stay with you. So you won't be so lonely when I leave."

Blowhole looked up, fresh tears falling down his face. She wiped his tears away a gentle smile on her beak.

"We all after to grow and leave sometimes. Some leave and some stay. It's part of life. Everyone has to leave the nest eventually."

**Fate (Humanized)**

Crystal smiled in fondness as she placed a diaper on her adoptive son. She loved having him around, but pained her too.

To be so young and to lose his mom on at such a very young age and for his father to hate him just because he wasn't born a girl…

Was it fate?

She had lost her son who was barely two and her husband in a terrible car accident. And she grieved for months. She dreamed about having another baby. And fate had giving her him, the baby whose mother died protecting him from his father's rage.

She smiled as she picked him up and cradled him.

Fate had blessed her.

"Thank you Fate, you had given me my son, Victor Christopher Blowhole. My miracle baby."

**United ~after Kidnapped~**

Crystal smiled as she hugged her little boy. She had found him, beaten, crying, shaken, bleeding, and frightened.

"I-I-I'm so sorry Mommy…" he cried. "I'll never disobey you ever again!"

She shushed him gently and rocked him. She was so happy that she had him back, angry that Rocko had done horrible things to baby and sad that her son was hurt. She glared at the bear that was bleeding to death in the corner.

She looked at Blowhole who was shaking and crying. She gently hugged him.

"Let's go home Victor. You deserve a good rest."

"I'm sorry Mommy. I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry…" he sobbed, hugging her neck has he cried on her shoulder.

"It's okay honey, you're safe and alive and that's all I care about. Let's get you home."

She walked out carrying her baby boy back to Coney Island. They were finally reunited after three months of horror and terror and worrying. After all that time they finally had been united.


	11. Chapter 11

**Wild *humanized***

Blowhole was busying sorting through some old boxes in the closet till he found one he didn't recognized. He opened it and found it had all of Crystal's old things. The silver haired villain started going through it.

He then stumbled onto an old photo of his mom as a teenager, wearing a belly shirt, short jean shorts, boots, and her black hair was down. Her eyes were closed with a beer bottle in her hand with a man around her age with his arm around her also with a can of beer in his hand.

He couldn't believe it! His mom was once a partier!

Crystal walked in to see her son going through a box. She came up to him and blacked a hand on his shoulder causing him to jump. He looked up to see Crystal.

"Mother!" he exclaimed trying to hide the picture.

"What do you have there?"

"N-nothing!"

Crystal quickly grabbed the photo and looked at it.

"Victor? Where did you get this?"

Blowhole gulped. He really didn't want to get into trouble for accidentally going through something he wasn't supposed to.

"I-I found it… in this box…" he replied, showing her the box. Crystal sighed.

"Mother… was that you when you were a teenager?" he asked.

Crystal nodded.

"Yes it was. I was twenty two when this picture was taken. I was in college and my boyfriend and his friends had invited me to a party. We had a great time."

"Did you get intoxicated?" he asked.

Crystal looked at him in shock. The moment he saw her face he immediately looked down. She softened her gaze and smiled gently at him and patted his head.

"A little, but not so much that I was over the limit. Now you need to know that drinking heavily is a really bad thing. I think you remember that when you went out on your birthday, right?"

Blowhole nodded. He had turn twenty-one and was legally old enough to drink, though he had never touched a drop till Hans, Clemson and Savio took him out for a guys' night out and he got wasted. He got into a lot of trouble after he got home.

Blowhole looked back at the picture. She looked so carefree and happy. He had never seen her like that. He wondered what had happened.

"Mother… how come you aren't like this anymore?"

"Oh that was before I got married and settled down and had a family. Back then I didn't have to worry about anything. I was a bit wild when I was younger."

Blowhole looked back at the picture. Crystal smiled and gently kissed his cheek, and turned and left him alone. He never expected his mom to be so carefree in life.

_I guess everyone is wild when they were young._

**Pet *humanized* **

Blowhole felt really nervous as Crystal put the little gold fish in the tank. The six-year old was so excited of having his very first pet. He had won the little fish in a carnival game.

Crystal put a strand of hair behind her ear as she turned the air pump on.

"I wanna feed ta fish Mommy." Blowhole replied his brown eyes looking at her emerald green.

Crystal smiled.

"Okay sweetie. Since you've been such a good boy for not shaking the bag, you can feed the fish."

Blowhole let out a squeal of delight. He held up his plush fish happily.

"Can you believe it Mr. Fishy? I'm gonna feed the fishy!"

Crystal chuckled as she continued to watch her son talk to his toy. She pulled out the gold fish food and pulled a pinch out. She looked at her son to see that he still looking at the fish and happily commenting to his toy fish.

"Victor. I have the fish food. Do you still want to feed him?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" The little six-year old exclaimed, jumping up and down excitedly.

Crystal chuckled as she sat the food in Blowhole's hand.

"Now Victor you toss the food into the top of the tank okay?" she replied, as she picked him up and held him over the tank.

He dumped the food in the water.

"Like that mommy?"

Crystal smiled and nodded.

"Yes, very good!"

Blowhole giggled and clapped his hands happily. Crystal smiled as she sat him down. She was a little worried about him getting a pet. But seeing his smiling face she knew maybe a small pet like this would be a good lesson for him.

**Over Protected**

"Dude your mom is over protective." Hans told Blowhole.

"No she's not!" Blowhole defended.

Hans pointed to the baby monitor lying on his desk next to his bed. Blowhole blushed.

"Okay she's a little over-protective. But you can't blame her. A lot of bad stuff had happen to me when I was a kid."

"Checking on you in the middle of the night?"

"To make sure I don't suffocate in the middle of the night or killed in my sleep. You never know."

Hans rolled his eyes. He knew that Crystal was trying to make sure he was protected but he was an adult! And a villain with minions and enemies! He was old enough to take of himself. Not to still have his mommy taking care of him.

"Victor! Time for your bath!" Crystal called.

Blowhole blushed.

"COMING MOTHER!" He called.

"Like I said Dr. Mammal Fish… over protective."

**Baby shoes *humanized* **

Crystal smiled as she pulled out a pair of old small baby blue shoes. She remembered when she first bought them for her son.

He was so small… weighing less than four pounds. He was born prematurely.

So tiny… so small. Now he was tall, handsome young villain. She put back the baby shoes back in the box.

No matter how old he'll get or how big… she can always go back to see how small and young he was and remember those days.

**Glasses *humanized***

"But Mother!" Blowhole protested. "I don't need glasses! I can see just fine!"

Crystal stood in front of her young son. His back was turn to her, talking to a coat rack. She turned him around.

"Victor… you're talking to a coat rack."

"Oh… But Mother! I don't need glasses! I can see just fine!" he repeated.

"No you can't see just fine. You can't even tell the difference from your own mother and a coat rack. You are getting glasses and that is final."

Blowhole whined as she dragged him out of house and sat him in the car. After an hour at the eye doctor, Blowhole had come back with a pair of thick black squared glasses.

"I look like a nerd!" he whined.

Cartoongirl walked in and saw his new glasses. She started to laugh.

"I knew you were a nerd but I didn't expect this! What's with the glasses?"

"Remember when I got hit in the back of the head with the baseball bat?"

"Yea?"

"I'm temporary blind unless I wear glasses."

"Oh… you still look like a nerd."

"Shut up!"

"Whatever you said… nerd…" She took off running as Blowhole ran after her.

"Cartoongirl! You are going to pay for calling me a nerd!"

Crystal sighed. At least with the glasses he'll be able to see where Cartoongirl was heading instead of running into a wall.


	12. Chapter 12

**Mother's Intuition**

Crystal knew something was wrong when she first saw him refuse half a bucket of fish from his normal twenty buckets. Or when he had refused to spend time with her… and he never missed those!

He had currently locked himself in his room and had refused to let anyone in. He had now gotten down to about three buckets of fish a day and it was starting to worry her. You can call it Mother Intuition if you must but Crystal knew her son very well and if he was going to starve himself it must've been something to cause it.

Crystal knocked on Blowhole's bedroom door.

"Victor? It's mommy. May I come in?"

She leaned in closer to hear him. It all silence till…

"No… go away."

She barely could hear a word. She pulled out a skeleton key and unlocked his door. She walked in to see him lying on his bed, his head under his pillow.

"Victor honey… is something wrong?"

"No… please go away."

Crystal came up and sat on the bed next to him and started rubbing his back. Something must've been really wrong. She could feel it in her gut.

"Victor. I can tell something is wrong. You know you can tell me anything. I'm your mother."

Blowhole rolled over to look at her. Tears were in his eye.

"Why?"

"Why what sweetie?"

"Why did you adopt me? Why does everything bad has to happen to me? Why did I have to lose my eye?"

Crystal gave him a little sympathetic smile.

"Sweetie. Some of those I can't answer, but I can promise that I can answer. Like you adoption. You're biological mom had to give you up so you can survive without your dad trying to kill you. Your eye… well call it Mother's Intuition, but when you first got hurt I knew something bad had happen and I knew I had to check on you. "

"… How do you know so much about this?"

Crystal smiled.

"Well sweetie some stuff I know and other stuff, I just make up. And you know I would never lie to you."

She kissed his forehead, giving him a gentle smile. Blowhole sighed as he hugged her, his head resting on her lap. She started to hum a soft lullaby, the one she used to sing him all the time when he was a baby. Crystal smiled.

A Mother's Intuition was one of the strongest things in the world…

**Tea vs. Coffee**

"Tea!"

"Coffee!"

"Tea!"

"Coffee!"

"Tea!"

"Coffee!"

Blowhole was watching the fight as Cartoongirl and Skipper argued which drink was better for the morning. Cartoongirl was more of a tea person. She couldn't stand the strong taste of coffee but she liked the smell of it.

Skipper on the other hand could drink coffee like it was water. He often had a fish in it, stirring the sugar around, like how Cartoongirl would, but she poured in like several tablespoons of sugar in her tea.

"Coffee!"

"Tea!"

"Coffee!"

"Tea!"

Blowhole sighed. He grabbed a glass of milk and started drinking it. They could argue which heavy caffeinated was better… but Blowhole preferred milk over the other.

**Winter**

Blowhole didn't like winter. It was cold and he nearly froze whenever he went out so he had to be dressed in many layers.

He watched out the window as snow softly fallen on the ground, making him shiver even though he was nice and warm in his heated lair.

Crystal on the other hand loved snow. It reminded her of those fond days of when she was a child living in Antarctica, playing in the snow, meeting her true love, having her first chick… memories like that flooded back in her.

She would love to share her love with snow with him, but she knew that he was too sensitive to the cold, and she would have to find another way for them to enjoy it together. She smiled as she tossed snow in the air and twirled in a circle as the snow fell around her.

She looked over to see him watching her from inside the lair. She smiled and waved at him. He waved back, smiling sheepishly.

She walked in with a smile on her face, snow covered her.

"Oh I wish you would be able to play in the snow with me. You would have so much fun."

"Mother… you know how sensitive my skin is when it comes to cold stuff."

"I know, but I know one thing you love about winter. The Christmas specials on TV, the songs..."

Blowhole smiled. He did enjoy watching the Christmas specials and singing the songs, but what he loved most was building the gingerbread house with Crystal.

So… winter wasn't that bad.

**Mermaid and the Dolphin**

Blowhole didn't know how to take the news about Dr. Blowholeluv (DBL) being a mermaid. He was so used to seeing her around trying to get him to date her. Since he lived on land and now she was living in the water…

At first he was thrilled but without having a stalker around… it's like it had become a normal every day habit, it felt empty.

Blowhole had rolled into Cartoongirl's room as she was busy working on another art piece of hers…. which somehow involved balloons filled with paint, a large canvas and darts.

"Cartoongirl?" he asked.

"What?" she asked, she was wearing a poncho to prevent her from getting paint all over her fur.

"Um… when do you think DBL will be human again?"

"How would I know? I don't know anything about mermaids." She answered, popping a balloon. Blue paint fell on the canvas.

"Uh… you think we can visit her?"

"Why would you care? You can't swim in deep water."

"S-s-so? The Ocean can be a dangerous place."

"Like when you nearly drowned in that storm?"

Blowhole nodded.

She stopped what she was doing and looked at him.

"Aw… you actually do care about DBL!"

"N-n-n-no I don't!" he denied.

"Yes you do! You actually miss having DBL around! This is rich!"

Blowhole frowned. "Fine. I'll go by myself. And once mother finds out that you left me in deep water all by myself you're going to get in so much trouble!"

Cartoongirl groaned. He could be such a little tattletale. She pulled the poncho off and walked up to him.

"Fine. But I hate you."

They arrived at the water were, believe or not, DBL was there.

"DBL!" Blowhole smiled, but quickly frowned.

DBL turned around to see Blowhole and Cartoongirl.

"Oh hi! What are you guys doing here?"

"Just stopped by to see how you are." Blowhole answered.

"Aw… how sweet. Thanks Blowhole, you too."

"Nice seeing you DBL, know we gotta get back to the lair. Later." Cartoongirl answered, pulling her brother away.

"Bye!"

DBL smiled as they left. It was nice to see that they cared.

**Nightmares**

Blowhole whimpered in his sleep as a nightmare appeared. He twisted and turn, whimpering, and crying. He sat up screaming.

He hated nightmares… the pain of dreadful memories that had haunted him. He had gone into Crystal's room and shook her awake.

"Mommy… Mommy, wake up."

Crystal yawned and sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Victor? Honey what's wrong?"

"I… I had a nightmare…"

"Aww…" Crystal replied, giving him an understanding look, "And you want to sleep with me tonight don't you?"

Blowhole nodded, giving her a really sad look.

Crystal opened her covers and he climbed in. He curled up next to her, happily breathing in her scent as he listened to her sing a soft lullaby.

Maybe he should come to her more often when he has nightmares.


	13. Chapter 13

**Lunacorns on Ice**

"Come on Mother this way!" Blowhole replied, as he and Crystal headed to the stadium where the Lunacorns on ice was performing.

Crystal smiled as her and her son went inside. She knew that Blowhole was a big fan of the Lunacorns since he was a little calf. He had been begging her to see once he heard about it coming on ice. And who was she to tell him no? Of course she said yes!

Blowhole was so excited. He knew for months that Lunacorns on ice was coming and he had hacked the computer to send two tickets to Coney Island for him and Crystal. He had decided to go on his old skateboard instead of his Segway.

Inside the stadium, the show was going on… with some new characters that Blowhole had never seen before. A gorilla with a really small shirt and a Lunacorn hat on and a Rhino painted to look almost like a Lunacorn.

They had kept running into the cast and slipping and sliding over the ice. Blowhole, as well as many of the human children there, thought it was all part of the act and laughed.

Crystal noticed that Skipper and his team were there, but they hadn't notice them and she decided not to bother them either.

"Isn't that funny mother?" Blowhole asked her.

Crystal looked at her son, a little spooked.

"Wh-what was that honey?"

Blowhole pointed out to the ice. "The act. When the Luna-Rhino accidently fell on Prince Shares-a-lot. Funny right Mother?"

Crystal smiled.

"Yes honey, very funny."

**Opposites**

Blowhole didn't understand why Cartoongirl had to be so aggravating. She was his total opposite!

He liked Math and Science. She hated Math and Science.

He liked Fish. She hated Fish.

He liked comics. She didn't like comics.

Other than them being brother and sister and mammals, you wouldn't thing they had anything in common. Especially when it came to being evil, which they did have something to share. They were complete opposites.

**Swimming**

Blowhole was the only one in the family that wasn't excited about going to the beach. Cartoongirl wasn't much of a beach dog either, but you couldn't stop her from having an adventure on the sandy beach and the woods around it.

Blowhole was sitting in the shallow end of the water near the beach. He looked out to see the deeper water wear Crystal and Kowalski were.

The genius penguin brother and sister were competing to see which one was able to hold their breath under water the longest. After a few minutes Kowalski popped up gulping down as much air as he could get. Shortly Crystal came up and started rubbing her victory in his face.

Blowhole looked down at the water.

Crystal saw her son looking depressed and swam over to him.

"Victor? Are you okay honey?"

Blowhole looked up at her. He really wanted to go home. But he knew that he couldn't since it was "Family time" as Crystal had put it.

"Honey, would you like to go to the deep end?"

Blowhole shook his head. He was terrified of deep water. Ever since he almost drowned when he was a little calf he refused to swim in deep water.

Crystal gently smiled at him and patted his head.

"Okay, but whenever you do, just call me over when you want to come to the deep end."

Blowhole nodded as she swam away.

**Bed**

Blowhole smiled as he laid in his bed. He pulled the covers up to his chin, embracing the warm softness of his blanket. He knew that he would eventually have to get up and sense the cold as he would get out of the bed.

He heard a knock on his door.

"Doc! Doc! Get up! We have a situation here!" Red One's voice called.

Blowhole groaned. He slowly got out of bed and rubbed his eye, pulling the blanket over him.

He opened the door.

"What?"

"We need you for a serious matter doc! Can you come out real quick?"

Blowhole sighed.

"Fine." He looked back at his bed. "I'll see you tonight my warm comfy bed."

**Medicine**

Blowhole looked at the medicine bottle in his flipper. He hated it. But Crystal had insisted that he take it to stay focus and a bunch of other stuff that he didn't want to get into detail. He grabbed a pill and looked at it in disgust.

He hated the taste of the pill.

"Victor! It's time to take your medicine!"

Blowhole sighed.

"On it Mother!" He swallowed the pill and made a disgusted look. "I hate my medicine,"


	14. Chapter 14

**Pizza**

Blowhole never understood why his sister loved pizza so much. But it sure did taste good in his opinion. But to his sister it was HEAVEN. Especially when it came the meat lovers' pizza.

"Who ate my pizza?" he heard Cartoongirl growl.

He gulped. Whoever ate it was gonna die.

**Braces***

Blowhole never understood why Cartoongirl was anxious to get her braces. He knew that she had really bad overbite since she was a little kid. She had one baby tooth that she had to get pulled and it was killing her… literally.

"Oooow…." She howled in pain.

Blowhole covered his earholes. He hated it when she howled.

"Ooooooooooow!"

"Someone just pull that tooth out and get into those braces!" He snapped.

He hoped that she would get her braces soon. Because if she didn't then he would be stuck to listening howl in pain for a long time.

"Oooooowww…"

**Street Dog**

Blowhole didn't know what Cartoongirl was like before Crystal adopting her. But he had a guess from the way she acted and how things came up missing.

"All right lobster boy, so what would you like to buy?"

Buy? Blowhole looked around the corner to see the female Irish setter with an open suitcase out in front of her. It was filled with military and spy equipment. The evil dolphin's mouth dropped open.

"I'll take this Sonar thing."

"Good choice."

"Where did you get all this stuff?"

"Classified. Let's just say if you live on the streets, you'd do anything to survive."

Blowhole's eye widen. She was a street dog? It might've explained her quick comebacks, reflexes and her con-artist like actions. He watched as she handed him what looked like a ray gun with a big dish on it.

"And… I gotta go!" She replied and took off.

Blowhole shook his head. Con-artists, he'll never understand them.

**Worse than a Sugar Rush**

Cartoongirl growled as she ran after Blowhole. If it was one thing that she hated, besides other things, it was her little brother being off his meds.

Some people didn't know how bad it could be. Blowhole's illness was an awkward one.

He had hallucinations, some paranoia, not paying attention, getting up frequently to walk or run around (Like in ADHD), talking rapidly, delusions… the list goes on.

"SISSY!"

She turned around to be knocked down by Blowhole. He was giggling like mad and took off running again. And getting him to take his medicine wasn't that easy.

"This is worse than a sugar rush…"

**Hat**

Blowhole giggled as he placed a cowboy hat on his head.

"Alright partner, this town ain't big enough for the two of us." He replied, imitating a western accent. He took the hat off and put on a crown. "Now my loyal subjects bask in the glory of your king!" he took off the hat and put on a disco hat. "Boogie down!"

A lobster walked in to see Blowhole trying on different hats and making voices from that time period to go with it. The lobster tried to contain his laughter but couldn't.

Blowhole turned around to see him.

"Red 79! What are you doing here?"

"I was coming to get paper towels and I saw you trying on hats." Red 79 answered, trying not to laugh.

Blowhole blushed.

"You tell anyone… and I will personally see that you are on a platter being served with butter…"

Red 79 nodded and scurried out. Blowhole made a note to himself to lock the door when he was trying on hats.

* * *

**The astromark (or whatever that thing is) is to repersent something that happened in real life. **

**Braces, was based from when I was getting my tooth pulled out. It was inspired from when I got out of the dentist office.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Review inspired! This chapter is all inspired the reviews you guys left me. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Trouble**

Blowhole didn't like that fact that Crazy Flyer had ended up talking his mom into forcing him to watch her dolphin-hating cousin. It was bad enough that she kept calling him Vicky, but this was too far!

He arrived at the door very down-trodden.

Crazy Flyer grinned as she opened the door and pulled him in. Blowhole yelped.

"Have fun bye!" she exclaimed after leaving him instructions and ran out the door.

Blowhole gulped has he looked at the kid. The kid, whose name is Alex, started screaming and attacked him. Blowhole yelped and tried to get away. He wasn't a fighter.

"Get off! Get off! Get off!"

Alex continued to beat the one eyed dolphin for a good two hours. Eventually Blowhole's escape came when Crazy Flyer arrived back.

"So how did…?" She began.

Blowhole didn't let her finish because he was gone as fast as she had arrived.

**Grass Type**

Blowhole wasn't the type to be that big into Pokémon like his older sister, Ocean and Clemson. But seeing Yang, another Author, Shena's grass type Snivy being in his layer… it was kinda unusual. Especially when vine whip was used on him.

He didn't bother experimenting on him. Especially since he wasn't that strong to hold him off.

**Pink**

Blowhole didn't like the idea of being Pink. Especially when his own minions were laughing!

"What did you do to me?" He demanded.

"Uh… A few chemicals got mixed up and you kinda startled us…" Red 89 replied, trying not to laugh. It was really hard since his boss was pink. He looked like an Albino dolphin.

"Well change me back!"

"We'll try doc, but it'll take a while." Red 134 replied, stepping up, also trying not to laugh.

"How long is 'a while?" Blowhole asked suspiciously.

"About two weeks."

"Two weeks!"

The lobsters shrugged. Blowhole groaned. He didn't want to be pink. He had work to do and he had to go visit Auntie Rose with Crystal. He tried talking Cartoongirl into going but she didn't like water. It wasn't that she was afraid, she just hated being wet.

"Fine…" he groaned. "But if anyone asked, it was all the pen-goo-ins fault."

"Got it."

**Stalkers**

Blowhole and Cartoongirl each had their own stalkers. Cartoongirl had Chad and Blowhole had DBL. Both of them tried to get away from them, even though Cartoongirl was sorta friends with DBL, but Blowhole didn't really care for Chad.

"Chey my love!"

Blowhole watched as his sister took off running, He'll never understand stalkers.

"Blowy!"

Yea… He'll never understand.

**Help**

Cartoongirl groaned as she walked into Blowhole's lab. It's been the same thing for the past week.

"Chey I need help…" She imitated, clearly irritated, "Chey stop DBL from bothering me, Chey! Chey…. Urg that little bottle feeder! He can't do anything unless I'm right next to him. Big baby."

She continued walking when she heard a yelp.

"Chey!"

She sighed. If she was gonna help him, she was gonna help him learn to leave her alone.


	16. Chapter 16

**Mothering**

Blowhole didn't understand why Cartoongirl had to pick being Savio's mom. Especially when it was _Savio_.

"How's my wittle baby?" he heard her coo at Savio.

Blowhole's face curled in disgust. Especially when he saw Savio was giggling like a toddler. The boa was on his back with his is sister rubbing his stomach.

"Do you have to do that here?" The one eyed dolphin snapped.

"Well sorry that my habitat is under construction!" Savio exclaimed as Cartoongirl tickled him under his chin. The boa started cooing.

"Vic I would shut up if I was you. Everyone needs a mom in their life and Savio needs me. His sister has tried to fill that role and I'm to take it off her shoulders. Now shut ya trap or I'll tape it shut."

Blowhole rolled his eye as Chey went back to being a mom to Savio. Mothering is one thing that Blowhole didn't like.

**Trick or Treat… but mostly Trick**

Cartoongirl loved Trick or treating, but nothing more than tricking people who refused to give them candy. Though Blowhole didn't care much for it.

"Take a roll bro." She replied handing him some toilet paper.

"Isn't this illegal?"

"We're animals. Why do you care?"

"Mother…"

"Forget about mom!" She snapped through the toilet paper at the house as her dinosaur hat falling over her eyes.

Blowhole sighed.

"You only live once bro." she replied.

Blowhole sighed as he through the toilet paper. What the heck? It's Halloween after.

**Abandoned**

Blowhole looked at his sister to see her sulking on the couch. He knew that she was thinking about her biological parents and how they had abandoned her for being the runt of the litter. He knew what it felt liked to be abandoned, though he really didn't know like she did.

"Chey?"

She let out a grunt.

"Are you okay?"

Another grunt. Blowhole went over and got on the couch next to her.

"Look, I'm not very good at the whole understanding what it's like not to have abandonment issues, but I do know what it's like not to be wanted. Mother took us both in. She loves us when no one did. Surely you have to agree with that, right?"

Cartoongirl looked at him with wet eyes. Blowhole gently grabbed her face and wiped a tear away.

"I look ugly when I cry." She muttered, trying to hide her face.

Blowhole shook his head.

"No you don't. You look really pretty. Chey, what happened to us isn't something bad. Look at where we are. You're the most prettiest dog there ever was, you're smart, witty, quick, you can do magic, and you're really strong. Your biological parents are idiots. I know being abandoned hurts, but sometimes we have to pick ourselves up from the dust and get back to walking. Okay?"

Cartoongirl wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Thanks Vic. You're the best little brother ever."

Blowhole smiled and hugged her.

"I promise that I won't abandon you sis. Ever."

**Lucky Sunglasses**

Blowhole studied the old aviator sunglasses that his older sister had since she was a little puppy. They were in great condition. Not scratched up, or dirty. He had heard her say that they were her lucky sunglasses.

"Why are they so lucky then?" He muttered as he looked at them.

He set them back on their stand. He'll never understand how lucky her sunglasses where.

**Denmark ~spoiler from Skipper makes Perfect~**

Cartoongirl looked around as she and Blowhole went over to the security safe.

"Cartoongirl why are we going through Denmark's security?" Blowhole asked.

"I want to find out why Hans and Skipper won't tell us about Denmark. And everyone is curious about it. Now start hacking."

Blowhole sighed as he opened his laptop and started typing. The door slid opened.

"There."

"Finally!" The Irish setter exclaimed as she started to look around. "Now where's Skipper's file at?"

"It's kinda like you and Russia. Being Public Enemy number one." Blowhole stated. "How come you won't tell me what happened?"

"It's classified." She muttered. "Ah ha!" She held up a folder with a picture of Skipper's face on it.

"That's it?" Blowhole asked.

"Yes! Now Skipper and Hans story is revealed!" She laughed as opened it. Her look of excitement turned to anger. "It's not in English? Darn it! It's all in Danish! CURSE YOU DENMARK!"

Blowhole sighed. He'll never understand what happened in Denmark.


	17. Chapter 17

**Grandma**

Blowhole was working on his newest plan to when his heard his lobsters called him. He sighed as he rolled out.

"What?" He demanded at them. "What is so important that I-"

He trailed off seeing and older female penguin, much older than his own mother, with blue eyes, and graying feathers.

"Grammy!" Blowhole smiled going up to her.

"Victor." She smiled, jumping onto his dashboard. She cupped his face and kissed it. "How's my favorite grandson been?"

"Grammy, I'm your only grandson!" Blowhole laughed.

"Oh that you are." She smiled. "Now, let's get you something to eat. You're as thin as a toothpick!"

Blowhole blushed as his grandmother pulled him into the kitchen. He sat at the table and watched her as she started cooking. She always spoiled him, which he figured that's what grandparents were supposed to do.

She sat the plate of fish in front of him.

"No Mackerel right?" He asked.

She smiled and shook her head. Blowhole smiled and started to eat. He loved visiting his grandmother but it was even more fun when she came and visited him.

**Class Ring* (Humanized)**

Blowhole had no idea why it was such a big deal that he had to have a class ring. Chey had hers on and she never took it off unless she had to take a shower. Blowhole looked at his the stone was Aquarium, which meant he was born in March.

His was much larger and looked completely different than his sister's. He looked over to see his black-red highlighted haired sister dozing off as their math teacher went over some notes. Blowhole rolled his eye. He looked back at his class ring.

_I guess it's not so bad…_He thought to himself.

**Thanksgiving**

Blowhole watched as his mother pulled out the large fish out of the oven. Cartoongirl was sitting next to him, covering her nose from the smell. The table was full. Skipper and his team were there, along with the lemurs, which Private insisted they come since they were 'family'.

Kowalski's and Crystal's mom was there as well, helping her daughter cook. Blowhole was shifting uncomfortably. He was really hungry and the anticipation was killing him!

"Urg! I can't stand to be here! All it is fish! I'm going to watch some TV!" Cartoongirl exclaimed as she jumped down from her chair and went into the living room.

Blowhole couldn't blame his sister. She has a dog living with a family of fishetarians. She needed dog food and meat, not fish.

"Well isn't she all huffy." Skipper replied.

"You can't really blame her," Private replied, "She doesn't eat fish like us."

"The doggie girl is right. My nose is still smelling the fish yuckyness!" Julian replied covering his nose.

"Your highness, please, respect the penguins and their traditions." Maurice replied.

Julian huffed and crossed his arms. Mort was playing with his tail, not paying attention. Rico had a fork and a knife in his flippers.

"FISH!" He exclaimed.

"Dinner is ready!" The two female penguins replied, sitting the food down. The food consisted of a turkey, several kinds of fish, a bowl of dog food for Cartoongirl and fruit for the lemurs.

"Cartoongirl! It's time for Thanksgiving dinner!" Crystal called.

Cartoongirl came in. They quickly started to get ready to pray when Julian interrupted.

"How is this God person? Shouldn't you be thanking the Sky Spirits?"

Everyone, but Mort groaned.

"Can we just eat?" Blowhole begged. "I'm starving!"

"We are thankful for everything Amen! Now let's dig in!" Cartoongirl exclaimed, as she started to eat her dog food.

Crystal shook her head. But decided it better than nothing from her own off the street adoptive daughter. It was surely going to be one weird Thanksgiving.

**Dreams**

Blowhole remembered that ever since he was a little calf that he wanted to a scientist like his mother. She was smart and she knew everything that he asked. She was his role model his hero! Blowhole looked at over his sister to see that she was working on another book of hers.

Her dream was to become a famous author. She was inspired by other Authors and others such as Walt Disney. The young Irish setter was totally focused on her story, stopping every once and while thinking. Blowhole smirked.

They're dreams were coming true and he knew they couldn't be happier.

**Dancing**

Blowhole didn't like parties; he also didn't like parties where you had to dance. He was a terrible dancer, but he knew that his sister was to, but she was better at dancing than he was. Which confused him. It always seemed that girls knew how to dance even when there was no music involved.

"Come on Blowy!" Chey exclaimed, pulling him to the middle of the dance floor.

Blowhole just stood there. Not moving. She had started dancing and was nudging him to dance with her too.

"I can't…" He whimpered.

"It doesn't matter if you can dance or not. Just have fun!" She told him.

Blowhole sighed. He started to dance like he normally did, horribly. Cartoongirl smiled and danced happily with him. He will never understand dancing.

* * *

**Okay Class Ring is somewhat true, I got my class ring and I NEVER take it off. I thought what it would be like if Blowhole had his class ring and what he thought about it. And I do doze off in Math every time we take notes. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Protecting (humanized)**

Blowhole gulped as he was cowered on the ground as he covered his head with his arms. His clothes were torned, he was covered in bruises and scratches and covered in blood.

Three boys were standing above him. A tall blond hair, a mid-sized brown hair, and an average height black hair boy.

"Time to end this," A bigger teen replied, raising his fist to hit Blowhole one last time.

"Don't you DARE touch him!" A voice growled.

The three boys that were beating on Blowhole looked up. Even the one eyed teen looked up to see his older sister. The boys laughed.

"And you a girl is going to stop us?" The strongest boy asked.

"You bet I am! Take one step closer to my little brother and I'll open of can of butt whooping!" The black-red highlighted girl exclaimed.

"Chey… don't…"

"Make me." The blond hair growled.

Chey cracked her knuckles.

"Gladly." She ran over and started beating them. "No… one… is…. Allowed… to… harm… my… brother… but… me!"

Blowhole watched as his small, yet strong older sister protected him. When she was done beating the three boys, she dusted her hands off.

"Now what did we learn boys?"

"Not to mess with your brother."

"And what happen if you do?"

"We'll suffer!"

"Good…" she grinned. She grabbed them by their shirts. "Cause if you do… I'll make sure you three won't see the light of day again."

She threw them down and went over to Blowhole. She helped him up and dusted him off.

"Are you okay bro?"

Blowhole nodded.

"Good, because I'll always be here to protect you."

**Need to know**

Blowhole looked at his sister, who was busy working on her newest spell.

"Chey, how come you won't tell me what happened to you in Russia?"

"Because you don't need to know. It's like Skipper and Hans and what happened in Denmark. As they say baby brother, what happens in Russia stays in Russia."

"But I want to know! You know everything about me why can't I know everything about you?"

"Because I'm not a mama's boy who's an open book. Now shut up."

"But I want to know!" he whined.

"Well I ain't telling you."

"Please!"

"No. It's on a need to know basis little brother."

**Accent**

Blowhole couldn't help but stare at his sister every time he spoke at her when they were kids. He accent was seemed fine. Hers was so… different.

"What's up little brother? Ya ready to get some fun on?"

Blowhole stared at her. She didn't have the New York accent like he did. Hers was so… Indianan like. It was too country for him. The references, the country slang… it was confusing.

"Uh sure. What are we doing?"

"Mud wrestling!"

Blowhole stared at her. Yea she was definitely weird compare to him.

**Voices**

Blowhole knew his sister had some problems, especially when it came to the voices in her head. He was the only one that knew about them, especially since she didn't trust anyone else. He was in his lab, watching her from the security cameras in her room, something that he never thought of doing before.

"Shut up Brainy, no one cares." She replied to 'Brainy'.

He wrote down something on his clipboard. He has been watching her from a far. Wondering why she had these supposed "imaginary friends", as she put it. He looked at the clipboard. There were eight, Evil, Angel, Brainy, Creative, Childish, Fangirl, Motherly, and lastly Emo. He had recently learned about Emo, surprised that it was the last one. He had managed to profile each of them.

Angel: Her good conscious side. Helping his sister keep from doing the bad and seemed to be fighting with Evil.

Evil: The most vicious and the one that caused his sister to turn evil. The most he got out of this one was that it was defiant, cocky, and seemed to have no remorse.

Brainy: The smartest one of the group, smarter than him! Everything she needed to know, or didn't know was in it. And it apparently didn't know how to shut up sometimes.

Childish: Its name said it all. The youngest as it sounded and the most immature one as well. Always playing and always making sure that his sister had her child-like streak in her.

Fangirl: Love-sick. Always making a pairing of a couple that looked good and even tried to set his sister up with someone. A little too energetic and happy for his liking.

Creative: Artistic, colorful, the one that gave his sister her musical, and artistic appeal that she was talented for. Even in her writing. Poems, short stories, everything that involved an art, it possessed.

Motherly: That one was a no brainer too. It obviously gave his sister her parental figure. And she was an overly a bit protective when it came to him, the Hobokeners and other animals that need advice.

And finally Emo: Most depressed, antisocial, uses cutting for a since of happiness, no feelings other than misery and depression. But it seemed to have a gift. It could tell what others were feeling without them saying or expressing it.

Each was unique and each had created what his sister was today.

**Special**

Crystal knew her children were special. Her son, Dr. Blowhole, extremely smart, cunning, a little childish but very bright. And her daughter, Cartoongirl, secretive, powerful, cunning, naïve at times, and very loyal.

"I'll show you just how smart you are ya little brat!" Cartoongirl snapped.

Crystal looked up to see them running into the room, Cartoongirl growling and trying to capture and knock down her bigger, little brother.

"Help!" Blowhole exclaimed, hiding behind his mother.

"I'm gonna kill ya!" she growled.

Crystal sighed. They were special that was for sure, but they were a handful too.


End file.
